Forbiddden Love
by i saw my life disappear
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha met the girl of his dreams, Aiko Tsukiko. They dated but the only thing keeping them away is Sasuke's obsessed fangirls. What will happen if the fangirls find out their beloved Sasuke was taken?


Forbidden Love

"_, why did you even ask me out?" She asked. He looked around "No reason, I just felt like it"

The two sat on stairs near a passage way near the school, it was six in the evening. They were on a date, together. It was her first so she were a little nervous.

"_" He said "Are yo-" She interuppted him "If this is some stupid joke, you'll die"

"No, it's not." She crossed her arms, he then put his arm around her, she rested her head on his shoulder "_" She said and looked up at _ "Did you really wanted to ask me out?" He looked at her "Yes"

They both slowly moved towards each other's lips and kissed.

She pulled away blushing madly "_, I.. Um.. That was my first kiss..."

He grinned "Lucky you" She blushed more and got up "We better go to the movies now" He got up also and they both walked to the movies. Months later the two dated more and became a couple.

They have been a couple for months but kept it hidden to everyone at school. The only people that knew was the girl, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata. There were many reasons why no one could know, first, the fangirls would rip her head off and two she was annoyed of fangirls. So pretty much Sasuke and her were hating each other at school or anywhere. Yet when they were at each other's house you were in-love.

Naruto knew this from the day Sasuke asked her out. Naruto and Sasuke were friends ever since they were little. She and Kiba were friends since they were babies. Hinata found out through Naruto and Kiba was eavesdropping. Hinata and she were friends forever, through thick and thin. If your wondering what's Sasuke's girlfriend's name.. I'll tell you cause this is hard not sayin' it.

Her name is Tsukiko Aiko, her family is in the police services. Uchiha Sasuke's father, Uchiha Fugaku was a supreme judge in America,the founder and superintendent of the school and in the president in world trade, his mother, Uchiha Mitoko was a fashion designer, and his brother Uchiha Itachi was in an organization called "Akatsuki Family" where they help families and children.

The school they went to was Hidden Leaf Academy or HLA in Konohagakure. It was one of the most prestigious schools in the area, only people who were wealthy can get in. The school's had one of the most finest teachers. The grades fifth and under were in one building. Sixth to eighth were in another and high school students were in the last one but their teachers were much better then the lower grades.

Well anyway back to the story..

"Baka!" she yelled angrily shutting her locker. He protested "Who are you callin' a baka!"

"You who else!" Sasuke and Hinata walked up to them both "Why are you two yelling?"

"Because Aiko-chan took my ramen cups!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled. The two looked at him and sighed. "Well? Who took Naruto's ramen?" Sasuke asked. It was silent for a second and Kiba took out a bag and gave it to Naruto "You took my ramen!" Naruto yelled. Kiba smirked "Yeah" The school bell rang "W-we better get going" said Hinata. Everyone agreed and went off.

"Hinata-chan" Aiko said "Why are we even with them?" Hinata giggled and answered "We like the way they d-dress and their all fun to be with" That could've been one of the reasons because the guys were the only three in the school who wore their uniform differently, their shirts were untucked and they never wore the jackets. Kiba would always bring his dog, Akamaru to school even though he wasn't aloud to. Naruto well.. You know how he is and Sasuke was able to do whatever he wants, most of the time, since his father practicaly owned the school. One teacher that was pretty much his favorite was Hatake Kakashi, their homeroom teacher. Forgot to mention their all seniors..

Everyone was in the classroom. Their assigned seats kept them together, Naruto and Aiko sat next to each other, Hinata and Sasuke behind them and Kiba who sat next to them with Akamaru, was his partner. Everyone was talking, fangirls were drooling over Sasuke, Naruto and the other three were talking, mostly about how fan girls are stupid.

Kakashi-sensei walked in with his beloved book "Mornin' class, sorry I was late. I had to help this old woman carry her groceri-" Naruto interuppted him "Stop lying! You were readin' that perverted book!" The principal or headmaster, whatever you people call them, walked in "Uzamaki Naruto! I will not tolerate yelling in this classroom!" she yelled. Naruto slumped back in his sat "Sorry Tsunade-sama"

She looked at Kakashi, who nodded and she left. "Okay class, open your books to page 167, Shino read the first two paragraphs" "Hai, Kakashi-sensei" Shino said and read.

Fifteen mintues pasted Kakashi finally said "Class put you books away, we're going outside today for free time until school's over. I want you guys to have a break" Naruto secretly passed a note to Aiko "He just wants to read the book" Aiko grinned. Everyone got up and went outside.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" yelled a blonde. Sasuke turned towards the blonde "What do you want Ino?" Ino started drooling, she finally snapped out of it "Eh uhh..." a pink-haired girl walked infront of her "As president and vice president of the VERY EXCLUSIVE Sasuke Fan Club, we want to invite you to the party" she then walked closer to Sasuke, practicaly cuddling him "You can be my date" Sasuke pushed her away "No thanks, Sakura" Ino laughed victorious "He wants to go with me!" Sakura was furious at Ino "No me! He's just shy!"

"I don't wanna go with any of you" he said turning around and walked over to his friends. In the distance Ino and Sakura fought over on who Sasuke loves more.

Hinata was looking around slightly bored, Aiko and Kiba laughed and Akamaru barked happily. Aiko started yelling at Kiba "What the heck, Inuzuka!" Sasuke quickly walked over, remaining calm, shoving his hands in his pockets "What's wrong again?" Aiko turned to Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba were laughing hard, Hinata was shocked "Kiba-kun put gum in my hair.." Sasuke looked at her "It's gum.. Take it out then"

Aiko sweatdropped "Look behind you" Sasuke turned around, an army of fan girls running towards him, hearts in their eyes and alot of salivia coming out of their mouths. Sasuke started running and Aiko got the gum out and shoved it down Kiba's mouth, making Naruto laugh harder.

"Doesn't it make you wonder why I even date him?" said Aiko and looked around for fan girls. Naruto nodded his head "Yeah.. Seems weird.." "I mean.. How come I don't get fan girls!" Kiba snickered "They hate you" Aiko nodded in agreement "Yes, yes they do and they already know you have a someone" Hinata blushed madly. "Whaddaya mean, Aiko-chan?" he asked, he really didn't understand what she meant. He had no girlfriend at all, well at least he didn't.

Aiko's stomach suddenly grumbled "I'm hungry.. Ramen" Naruto quickly shot up, ran and came back with twenty cups of ramen, everyone sweatdropped "Twenty? Naruto-kun" said Hinata. Naruto grinned widely and gave one to each person and the rest for himself. "Fat-baka" Aiko mumbled. Hinata looked at her, Aiko felt scared "Sorry" she mumbled.

Sasuke finally came back without breaking a sweat "Back" he leaned against a tree. Aiko looked around "What happened to the fan girls?" "I dunno, I dropped a pen and they were fighting over it" They all heard yelling in the distance.

"Well whatever, I'm going home" Aiko mumbled and walked away. "School's not over yet!" yelled Naruto and Kiba. Aiko turned around "I don't care!" Sasuke smirked and ran after her. Aiko walked the down the sidewalk makin a left and looked around, a biker in a Harley with a helmet on, stopped next to her "Need a ride?" the biker said. Aiko clutched her bag "Nah, don't get rides from bakas" "Who you callin' a baka?" "Tch, you who else? Perv, why would you ask a girl you don't know for a ride?" "I know you"

"Oh really? What's my name?" "Tsukiko Aiko" "Stalker" she mumbled and continued walking, the biker rode next to her "Just ride with me, I'll take you home" he said. Aiko was shocked, apparently she took it the wrong way "Perv!" she yelled. "Keep your voice low" the biker said, he then took off his helmet "Sasuke-kun?" Aiko said confused. Sasuke scratched his head "Yeah, do you want a ride home or not?" "Nah, still don't take rides from people I know who don't tell me who they are" "What?" "Uh never mind, bye" she said and started walking home.

Sasuke followed her, he then quickly grabbed her and drove her to his house.

"Uchiha! Let go of me!" she yelled angrily. "Nah" he answered and carried her upstairs. He threw her on the bed holding her by her wrists "Rape! I'm about to be raped!" Aiko yelled. Maids knocked on the door "Senor Uchiha? Is everything okay?" they asked "Yeah!" Sasuke answered back.

The two struggled, Aiko was stronger then the wrestling club but Sasuke was still stronger. She finally gave up and went to sleep, Sasuke lied down next to her and they both went to sleep.

"Ino-chan hurry up!" Sakura whispered "I'm comin' I'm comin" Ino said back. The two slowly climbed the ladder and got up to Sasuke's window, they both took out cameras and took a picture of Sasuke, asleep, Ino gasped. "What?" Sakura asked. Ino looked at it one more time "There's a girl. In bed. With our Sasuke-kun!" The girls both gasped, their ladders wobbled, the ladders fell backwards and they fell. A scottish butler was walking by "Oh laddie! Is someone there! I heard a loud boom! But aye, nothin is a here. Well musta been the toilet!" Lol ha ha.. I 3 that part..

Next Day

Aiko walked in to the school, she looked around, pictures of her and Sasuke everywhere. Underneath was "Find this girl! She has this ring!" She looked at her hand, she had Sasuke's ring! She then walked over to her friends, Ino and Sakura way behind her "Sasuke-kun take your ring back" she whispered. Sasuke nodded and secretly took it just before the two walked over. "Hey Sasuke-kun, losers" they both said together "Have you seen this ring on any of the girls?" "Yeah." Aiko answered "Who! Who!" they both yelled "One of the girls in your club, I saw her wear it all day" The two nodded and ran.

"I wonder what'll happen.." Said Kiba. "Maybe you'll finally get a girlfriend" Naruto said grinning widely. Kiba hit him "Baka" he mumbled. Everyone laughed.

It was Saturday, Sasuke invited his friends for a sleepover. They all had fun until boredom came so Kiba reccomended Spin the Bottle. Sasuke went first, it spinned, it slowed down and stopped. He looked up, it was.. Hinata. Hinata blushed, Naruto was jealous and Aiko was calm, she knew Hinata would never like Sasuke. They kissed for three seconds and guess what? The camera, the camera Ino and Sakura installed got it. Hinata was in big trouble.

Monday

"HYUUGA HINATA!" Sakura and Ino yelled. Hinata flinched, the friends looked as they walked over. "YOU KISSED OUR SASUKE-KUN!" they yelled. "I- I di-" They interrupted her "HOW DARE YOU!" Aiko looked at Hinata, who looked scared "Leave her alone." said Aiko. "What're you gonna do, baka?" said Ino. Aiko didn't want Hinata to get hurt so she had to tell the truth "I'm the one that was with Sasuke-kun"

Sakura and Ino looked at her, they were ready to attack, Sasuke walked up to her and put his arm around her and kissed her on the check "Leave us alone" The two looked at Sasuke then at Aiko and left.

"Dang it, Uchiha, how'd they know?" asked Aiko. Sasuke sighed "One of my butlers, Jin, found a camera in my room." "Stupid fangirls" Kiba, Naruto and Aiko mumbled. Hinata giggled, Kakashi came by "Hey guys, what happened?" "Whaddaya mean?" asked Naruto. "I saw Ino-chan and Sakura-chan real mad, guessed it was you guys." Kakashi said smirking but his mask concealed it. Oh how he loved teenage drama.

"Just always make sure no one planted a video camera in your room" said Aiko. Kakashi sweat-dropped "O-of course"

Two months later, it became winter. The two struggled with the fan club members' evil plots, from water ballons to spreading rumors, it was all nonsense. It was Saturday morning, snowing so the gang decided to meet at the park.

"Hey Aiko-chan" Naruto said. "Hey" Aiko said back out of no where Kiba popped out and hit them both with snowballs. A snowball fight started Hinata and Sasuke arrived and participated in the fight. An hour later, it was down to Sasuke vs. Naruto, the audience, meaning Aiko, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, eagerly watched.

Naruto swiftly ran towards Sasuke, who threw a snowball. Naruto gracefully dodged it, increasing his speed, almost as fast as a fox. He quickly threw the snowballs that were in his hands, he missed. Sasuke quickly dodged them and hit Naruto. Everyone got up and walked over.

"Dang it Uchiha, I let you win" Naruto muttered getting up. "Yeah sure, whatever you say" said Sasuke. Kiba and Sasuke pushed Aiko into the snow, then pushed Sasuke, who fell ontop of her.

Aiko's POV

It felt like hours. It seemed liked everyone had left but they didn't, they were savoring the romantic moment. "How was this romantic?" I thought to myself. It was freezing, his cold breath tickled me. My face was flushed but the coldness hid it. I wanted to say something but I was speechless, for some reason I.. I... wanted to say something sweet, nothing stupid, what-so-ever. "Why do I feel this way? Dang it"

Sasuke's POV

I was on top of Aiko, she didn't really seem to mind. I thought she would be yelling at me to get off.. Yet she isn't. I wonder what she's thinking. Why isn't she saying anything? I like it when she's angry. Dang it! What's wrong with me! Why am I saying this! Why does my heart feel this way?

Regular POV

Naruto got bored so he randomly yelled "COPS! MY FRIEND IS GETTING RAPED HELP!" Aiko and Sasuke snapped back into reality, Sasuke quickly got off her and helped her up "Baka." he mumbled hitting Naruto. Kiba chuckled, Sasuke hit him also "Hey!" he yelled. Sasuke gave him a death glare, he hid behind Aiko. Aiko saw Hinata's face, knowing a fight will start "Um... Let's go give a squirell chocolate and see if it explodes."

Naruto looked excited he ran off to go find someone. "Choji! Choji!" he yelled tackling him. "What!" Choji yelled back, Naruto got off him "I NEED CHOCOLATE!" Choji looked in his pockets and took out an unopened bar of chocolate "I was saving this for dinn-" Naruto got frustrated "NOW!" Choji got scared and handed him the chocolate, Naruto looked at it happily and went back to his friends.

"I GOT THE CHOCOLATE, AIKO-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. Everyone sweatdropped "Uh.. Naruto-kun.. We need a squirell.." Naruto stared at her blankly for a second "I'm gonna look in a hole" he ran off.

Hinata gasped, her eyes widened "G-guys" she pointed her finger towards a tree, there was a leg sticking out of it. Everyone ran towards it, including Naruto, who heard her.

Aiko kneeled down and started digging her hands through the snow, she felt a neck and she checked the pulse "Their still alive." Everyone sighed in relief and started digging. They recovered the body, it was no other than...

Nara Shikamaru

Asleep, covered in snow. Aiko chuckled under her breath "Baka, who sleeps in the snow like this?" she said. She then put Shikamaru's head on her lap, she balanced it and threw snow at his face. "Oww! Dang it Aiko!" he yelled. Aiko giggled "You almost died in the snow because you were sleepin in it, baka."

"I don't care, I just wanna sleep." Shikamaru muttered getting up "I'll be sleeping on a bench." He disappeared in the snow, everyone went over to Naruto's home.

"Naruto, you should really clean your house" said Sasuke stepping over a box of pizza and sat on the couch. "Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't." Aiko opened the pizza box and took out a slice, Sasuke and Hinata looked at her "What? Just cause it's on the floor doesn't mean it's not good." She said. Naruto put his arm around her "She gets me."

"Hn. Bakas" Sasuke muttered. A Who Let The Dogs Out ringtone started playing, it was Kiba's "Hello?" Kiba said. On the other end they heard Kiba's mother yelling "KIBA INUZUKA! CLEAN YOUR D**N ROOM OR ELSE!" Kiba jumped "Uh I gotta go" he said and quickly left, Naruto and Aiko took out slices of pizza from the box on the floor.

An evil grin went onto Naruto's face, Hinata was afraid "Let's play a game." "What?" they all said "Yeah, we all take out our phones and we see what they have on each one.." Aiko looked at her phone, her heart was racing "I gotta go to the bathroom" She got up, Naruto grabbed her arm "No, ya don't" Aiko sighed sitting down and put her phone on the table, the others did the same.

"Ladies first" said Sasuke with a smirk. "You are a lady." Aiko said back. "Oohh, Sasuke-kun just got pwned" said Naruto, Hinata giggled. "Fine, Hinata-chan goes first" Naruto said quickly taking her phone, Aiko looked over his shoulder. He went to pictures, all they saw were friends, meaning them and family pictures. Naruto sighed in boredom, he gave the phone back to Hinata, Akira took his.

Naruto had a screensaver, it was a cup of ramen, Aiko looked through the phone and just found a picture of him with ramen all over his pants "How'd that happen?" she asked. Naruto quickly took the phone "I dunno where that picture came from. Uh well who's next? Sasuke-kun or Aiko-chan?"

The two looked at each other, Aiko was about to grab Sasuke's phone until he quickly kissed her on the lips and took her phone. Naruto snickered "What's it have?" "Pictures, art.. Writing." Sasuke said staring at the screen. "Wow, are you Deidara's younger sister?" asked Naruto. "Heck no, I rather be Madara's." said Aiko. "That's my uncle, baka." said Sasuke, his eyes looked shocked but hid it. "Do Not Touch?"

Aiko gasped and tried to grab the phone, Sasuke quickly clicked it, pushing Aiko away. The item had a picture of a shadowy figure with hearts around it. Sasuke felt alittle jealous "Who's the dude?" asked Naruto. Aiko grabbed her and Sasuke's phones "No one. Now what does Uchiha have on his stupid phone?"

"Okay, pictures.. Wow Uchiha, you have no life." Said Aiko shoving the phone in her pocket. "Give me my phone back" Sasuke said. Aiko stuck out her tongue at him, Naruto snickered. Sasuke was about to reach for her pocket, she started yelling "Rape! Naruto! Help me! I'm about to be raped by an idiot!" Sasuke stopped "Why would I want to rape you?" Aiko shrugged "I dunno" she tossed the phone to Naruto, Hinata just watched.

Sasuke hit Naruto hard and got his phone back "I got a question for you, Aiko. Why would you rather be my uncle's sister instead of Deidara's?" Aiko shrugged "He keeps talkin bout art with Sasori-senpai, then they fight and who knows what happens next."

Aiko got up "I gotta go, I have art lessons with Deidara-senpai." she grabbed her bag and left. Naruto and Hinata got up "I'm just gonna walk Hinata-chan home, you can go.." "Hn, whatever." Sasuke muttered and went home.

Aiko knocked on the door, the artistic blonde opened it "You're late, un." She rubbed the back of her neck "Uh.. Yeah so that's why I got you coffee." she gave him a cup of coffee and drank her frappucino. Deidara and Aiko sat down on the couch "Uh today, Sasori No Danna, will be teaching us the art of marionettes..." "Oh.. Woo hoo.." She said unenthusiastic. "Yeah, un. I don't wanna listen to it either but Sasori no Danna won't shut up." Sasori waltzed in. "Hello."

Aiko's lesson ended, it was surprisingly entertaining. She walked home, once she got there, she imediately went to sleep. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She said. The door opened a girl with burgundy hair came. "Hey." She sat up. "Hey Karin-chan. Haven't seen you in awhile." "Yeah, just got back from America. So how's my little sis?" Yes, their sisters, surprising isn't it?

Aiko sighed. "Sasuke-kun and I ar-" "I KNEW IT! YOU'RE FINALLY A COUPLE!" Karin yelled happily. Aiko laughed. "Hah.. So what bout Suigetsu-kun?" "Eh, he's always with Itachi-kun and Kisame-kun." (A/N: I want them to be a couple) "Hah."

"Shut up, at least mine isn't being chased by fangirls."

"At least mine doesn't have a belt with water bottles."

"He gets dehydrated easily!"

"Well whatever, Ama sleep, night."

Karin turned off the lights and left the room.

Thursday

The class bell rang, everyone went to their classes. It was a typical Monday, fangirls were giving death glares at Aiko and drooled over Sasuke at the same time. Kiba and Choji argued about who-knows what and Aiko, Naruto and Hinata were having a debate.

Well now, I wanna focus on the debate. They weren't really discussing about non-important stuff but talked about one of the most important things to Aiko and Naruto- Comedians. Now, Aiko likes Eliot Chang, Hinata likes Owen Benjamin and Naruto likes Tony Rock.

"Eliot Chang rocks, Naruto, admit it already." Said Aiko. "Tch, heck no! Tony Rock is way better than Eliot." Naruto said back. Hinata sighed, she wanted to start a different conversation, so she randomly started yelling a song she heard:

"I'm a Chingstah

I'm an asian wannabe

I don't hang with the G's, I just roll with the C's

When I skip down the street, all the people, they see

A super bad Chingstah, they wannabe me.

I run with scissors! I break the rules!

I drink when I drive! I loiter in schools!

I'm a hardcore thief, I steal but don't share!

I don't need to build my rep, cause I just built a bear!"

Naruto and Aiko looked at her, gladly, no one else heard her over the yelling. "Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto "Are you high?" Hinata blushed. "I uh.." Kakashi saved her. "Mornin' class. This time, I'm not gonna lie, we had an urgent meeting." Hinata sighed. Everyone returned to their seats and class began.

School ended, everyone went home. Aiko sat down on her bed, bored. Karin was out with her boyfriend and it was the maid's day off. No one was able to come over to her house, Hinata was helping Naruto clean his room, good luck with that, and Sasuke was having a video chat with his parents until eight. Her phone made a cute little bird tweet, meaning she had gotten a text, it was Sasuke.

"Hey.." Sasuke texted.

Aiko was slightly confused. "I thought u were video chattin' wit ur parents"

"I am, they don't know I'm txtin u"

"Lol, wth is wrong wit u?"

"Nothin, wat wrong wit u?"

"Messed up"

"Hn, u just called urself messed up"

"Did not"

"Don't argue"

"Oh yea, can u help me wit d math h.w? Kakashi-sensei killin me wit it"

"Hn"

"Please"

"Hn"

"C'mon, ur a genius in everythin"

"Hn"

"DANG IT UCHIHA! WTF! R U THAT SELFISH!"

"Let Hinata help u"

"Watever, ur no help"

"Ur not either"

"Pwease? ^-^"

Sasuke smirked, he knew when Aiko does that, she was begging and being cute, his father saw him. "SASUKE! ARE YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I'M SAYING!" Sasuke gave him a glare. "Yes, father" he muttered. "Well as I said, your brother Itachi has been very good in the business, we've been earning more money and..." "Blah blah blah" was the rest Sasuke heard.

"Sasuke?" Aiko texted.

"Fine"

Aiko smiled. "Thxs Sasuke, I was about to pay you for money"

"Oh then no"

She put a frowny face "Sasuke"

"I'll help u but I gota go father's talkin bout my oh-so-perfect-brother, Itachi"

"Oh of course, no offense but ur dad needs 2 get a life"

"Hn, I know"

"Wait just do d lost connection"

"True"

Sasuke smirked, he slowly pulled the cord on his computer. His father continued talking and on his screen it showed "No Signal" Fugaku sighed and turned off the computer, Sasuke called Aiko.

"Well, problem's gone."

Aiko laughed. "Okay"

"Hey can I come over?"

"Heck no"

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so"

"I have the key, anyway"

"WHAT! Where'd you get my key!"

"Made a copy"

"Oh my gosh! You stalker!"

"I got the key from Naruto, who didn't even notice it, that baka"

"Dang it, I should've told him to hide the key"

"He did, in a ramen cup"

"Ugh, when I see that baka, Ima.." She mumbled the rest to herself. He heard a door open. "Gotta go" she quickly said and hung up.

"Hey Karin-chan, how was whatever you're doin' with Suigetsu?" Aiko asked. "Eh not much." Said Karin.

Friday

Health Class

Kakashi was surprisingly early so class quickly started. "Okay class, we'll be talking about how to save a person's life." Blah blah blah...

Five minutes passed, Hinata dozed off and started daydreaming, the words coming out of Kakashi's mouth were unheard.

She played with her pencil, she look at Naruto for a second, Sasuke nudged her, she jumped. "Hinata, Kakashi-sensei's callin' you" Sasuke said. Hinata blushed, got up and walked infront of the class. "As I was saying, we'll start demonstrating with CPR or some people call, mouth to mouth. Naruto-kun, get up here."

Hinata blushed more, Naruto got up and stood next to Hinata, making her blush even more. "Alright, Hinata lie down on the floor." She lied down, Naruto kneeled down next to her. "Alright Naruto, go ahead." Naruto nodded and softly pressed his lips against Hinata's but it soon became more passionate. Kakashi tapped his shoulder. "Naruto." He said. "Naruto." He said alittle louder, Naruto still didn't hear him. "UZAMAKI NARUTO! GET THE HECK OFF, HINATA!" Naruto jumped up and helped Hinata up, they returned to their seats and class continued.

The bell rang, everyone ran out, Aiko was by Hinata's locker. Hinata was red all over, Aiko smirked. "So?" she asked and leaned against the locker. "How was it?" Hinata was slightly stunned. "I- I- I... I-t w-as good." Aiko smiled. "Awesome, well I gotta go home, bye." Aiko ran off leaving Hinata alone, students had left also.

"Hinata-chan!" a familiar voice yelled. Hinata blushed and turned around. "Yes, Naruto-kun?" He rubbed the back of his neck, he sighed in frustration. It was silent for at least 10 minutes. "What is he gonna say?" Hinata thought and her blush went away a little. "Hinata-chan," Naruto finally said, he sighed again. "Do you wanna go out?" Hinata blushed. "Uh... I-" "If you don't wanna, I understand." "N-no!" she yelled softly. "I, uh... Sure." "Awesome, I'll pick you up at eight?" Hinata nodded and Naruto ran off.

Hinata sighed, closed her locker and went home. Once she had gotten home, she quickly called Aiko, to tell her. Aiko rushed over and got to Hinata's house the moment they hung up. "I'M HERE HINATA-CHAN!" Aiko yelled. A girl with her hair in two buns came from behind. "Geez, Aiko-chan, could ya yell alittle louder?" She said sarcastically. Aiko grinned. "Sorry, Tenten.. And thanks for comin." "No prob.."

Hyuuga Neji came down the stairs. "If you're looking for Hinata, she's in her room." The girls nodded and went halfway up the stairs. "Tsukiko!" Neji yelled. Aiko turned around. "What?" "Yell one more time in my household, you get your sorry butt out of my house. Or face the consequences." When he said this he meant it. Aiko rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUDGIN CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY, HYUUGA! SO STOP TELLIN' ME WHAT TO DO!"

Neji gave her a cold and deadly look. "Say that again." "Fine.. I DON'T GIVE A FUDGIN CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY, HYU-" Neji immediatly grabbed Aiko and brought her to Hinata's room, Tenten followed from behind. He threw her on a nearby bean bag. "Keep your baka, on it's leash." Neji muttered and headed out the door. "Baka! Who the fudge are you callin' a baka!" Aiko yelled. Neji ignored her and went to his room.

"Oh yeah, Hinata-chan, Tenten is gonna do the makeup and I'll pick your clothes." Hinata nodded and sat on a seat near her mirror, Tenten started applying makeup and Aiko swung open her closet doors. "Maybe a lilac outfit.." She looked at Hinata's clothes which mostly consisted of shades of purple, blue and white. "Oh maybe a lilac tank top, jacket, light blue jeans and her flats." Said Aiko and threw the clothes on her bed. Tenten slightly nodded. "Don't you think that's a little?" asked Hinata. Aiko sighed. "Hinata-chan, you have to wear something slightly different so it'll catch Naruto's eye but.. Are you comfortable wearing this?" Hinata nodded. Hinata putted on her clothes, her hair was straightened and her make up was done. She looked beautiful.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" a certain blonde yelled over the phone. "What?" Sasuke asked. "Can you help me picked clothes for my date with Hinata-chan!" A vein popped out of his head. "Pick out your own and stop acting like a girl." "But Sasuke-kun!" he whined. Sasuke sighed. "Your orange shirt and jeans." He said and hung up.

It was finally eight, Tenten stayed at Hinata's house to hang out and Aiko went home. The doorbell rang, Hinata quickly answered it. "H-hi, Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned "Ready?" Hinata nodded and they went off.

They first ate at Ichiraku, a small resturant that serves ramen. They talked about school, then family. Afterwards they went to the park. "So, how ya likin' the date?" Naruto asked. "I.. It's okay.. I'm having fun." "Okay, good. It's a nice night to be walking in the park." Naruto looked around, the park was empty. "Uh yeah, it's quiet." "Um hey, you wanna sit down? I'm kinda tired walking." Hinata nodded and they sat on a bench near a lake.

Aiko sighed, she wondered how Hinata's date was going. Karin, Suigetsu and Aiko were going to watch a movie called 'The Crazies' an american movie Suigetsu had wanted to watch. "Ugh, why aren't we starting the movie now?" Aiko asked and put her feet up on the table. "Suigetsu-kun said a friend of his was coming." Karin said bringing in two jars of green tea ice cream. "If it's Jugo-kun, I'm leaving." Aiko mumbled. Karin chuckled. "Jugo's at the mental hospital, working night shift." (A/N: No Jugo isn't mental.. He just works with mental people.)

Thirty minutes passed, Suigetsu's friend was late. Aiko sighed, the door bell finally rang. "You're late." Suigetsu muttered. "That's why I got pizza." The other voice said. Aiko's ear perked up, she knew that voice but couldn't remember, she turned around. "Sasuke-kun?" she said. Sasuke sat next to her. "Hn." "Karin must've planned this.." Aiko thought. She was furious at Karin but didn't have time to yell at her, since the movie immediatly started.

The movie was almost done, Aiko was scared out of her mind and the others weren't. She was so scared, buried her face into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke just smirked and put his hand on her back, soothing her with his cold hands.

The movie ended, Aiko fell asleep. "Uh, Sasuke-kun, can you bring Aiko-chan upstairs? Me and Suigetsu-kun are going out." Karin asked. "Hn." Sasuke replied. Suigetsu smirked. "Have fun with her." He said and they left.

Sasuke carelessly threw Aiko on her bed. It's been awhile since he's been in her room so he decided to do some searching. He first went to her drawers, under garments. He rolled his eyes and closed it and walked over to her closet. He found mostly outfits and boxes, he sighed and went to her desk. Books, paper, notebooks and a large collection of pens, that was all he found. He looked in the last spot that wasn't searched, under her bed.

He crouched down and looked, a laptop. He pulled it out and turned it on. He had to enter password, he sighed again. He thought of what Aiko would put and thought of one thing. Temper. He put the word 'temper' in and it worked. "Stupid password." He muttered and first went to documents.

He found nothing, just reports, assignments and other stupid stuff from school, he then went to the art she had. He saw it again, the mysterious shady figure he had seen on her phone. The title was 'Him.' He carefully studied the figure, despite the fact the picture was dark. Aiko slowly began to wake up, he quickly turned off the laptop and slid it back under her bed and pretended to sleep.

"Sasuke-kun." Aiko mumbled and softly kicked him on the head. "Hn." Sasuke replied. "Uchiha." She said and kicked him again but slightly harder. "Hn." He replied back. "Help!" she yelled in his ear. Sasuke remained still. Aiko sighed, she sat down on his lap, her back against his chest. "Wake up." She whispered in his ear.

Sasuke decided to scare her so he held his breath. Aiko had noticed this, she got up and whacked Sasuke in the head. Sasuke opened his eyes. "What the fudge?" "Stop doing that." Aiko said. Sasuke got up and smirked. "As you wish, my princess." Her jaw dropped, she hated it when anyone would call her princess, she threw a large dictionary at him.

Sasuke just smirked. "Hn. Princess, you shouldn't be throwing stuff, you could get hurt." "Well, shut up then." "Well, princess, such language. I believe you're supposed to say, be quiet please." "Well I don't give a fudgin' care."

Hinata and Naruto continued walking, it was already nine but neither of them wanted to go home. It had gotten darker, so it was harder to see. They both heard footsteps approaching them, Naruto stepped infront of her. It was a homeless man. "Do ya got some money?" the man asked, he was obviously drunk. "Nah, there's a pile of coins down there." Hinata poked Naruto, she didn't like it when he lies. Naruto sighed and looked into his wallet, he had a single twenty dollar bill. He looked at Hinata, who gave him a cute look. He sighed again and gave the money to the man.

"Thank you, man." He said, trying to pat Naruto on the back but ended up punching him in the face and walked away moving side to side. "Hinata-chan, that was all I had. And he punched me!." Naruto pouted. They continued walking. "Naruto-kun, he's homeless." "But he's gonna spend that money on something to get him drunk!" Naruto protested. Naruto sighed once more. "Well it's kinda late, we should go home." Hinata nodded in agreement.

The two stood at her doorstep. "I uh, thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata knew what she had to do, she quickly kissed Naruto on the check and turned around, blushing madly. Naruto grabbed her arm and looked at her in the eye, they slowly moved towards each other and kissed. Hinata was literally amazed, it was her first kiss, so was Naruto.

The front door opened, Neji was shocked but his face remained calm. "Hinata." He said. The two pulled away and looked up. Hinata blushed and went inside but before she had the chance to say goodbye, Neji instantly closed the door. Hyuuga Neji had just ruined his cousin's moment and first kiss.

"You're a disgrace to me, how could you kiss that?" asked Neji. "Don't call Naruto-kun, that." Hinata said. "I can call him whatever I want. And I want you to stay away from him." "No." "Excuse me?" "I said no." "You better listen to me." Hinata clenched her fists. "NO! STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! YOU DON'T CONTROL MY LIFE! I LIKE UZUMAKI NARUTO AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Neji was shocked at what she said, she had never yelled in her entire life, especially to him. Tenten was still there, she had seen the entire thing, she silently cheered Hinata on. Neji turned around and went up to his room.

Hinata cooled down easily, Tenten walked up to her. "Hinata-chan, did you just see what you did?" she asked. "I- I didn't want to yell at Neji-kun but.." Tenten put her hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You're finally coming out of your shell."

Sasuke dodged another dictionary. "Princess, you have to stop throwing stuff at me." "STOP CALLIN' ME PRINCESS DANG IT!" Aiko yelled angrily. "Such language!" Sasuke yelled back. Aiko growled and tackled Sasuke. "STOP CALLIN' ME PRINCESS OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND MAKE NARUTO EAT IT!" Sasuke sighed. "Fine." Aiko smiled and got off him. "Uh, can I stay over?" Aiko thought for a bit. "Fine but you're sleeping on the floor."

Saturday

Karin watched the two as they slept, Aiko was on the bed and Sasuke slept on the floor. She was bored so this was all she could do. The maids had a day off today and the house was already clean. She sighed and went to the mall.

Aiko woke up, she got out of bed and tripped on something. It was Sasuke, she then got up and slid downstairs. Yes, she slid down stairs, meaning she got a pillow and put it on top of a blanket and literally slid down stairs. She does this everyday since she's to lazy to walk downstairs, there was no point of walking down a flight of stairs, there was no fun in it.

Aiko first walked towards the kitchen, starting her weekend routine.

"Time to start." She mumbled to herself.

"1. Get outta bed.

2. Slid downstairs.

3. Eat.

4. Watch T.V while eating.

5. Watch T.V after eating."

She got out her cereal and poured it into her bowl. She then poured her milk and sat down on the couch. She clicked on the T.V and started watching, slowly eating her delicious cereal.

Sasuke immediatly woke up once he heard the television downstairs, "Aiko" he thought to himself. The side of his stomach hurt, when he checked he had a large bruise. "Aiko" he thought again. He got up and quietly walked downstairs. He crawled towards the couch and cooly stood over her.

Her cereal bowl was infront of her face. Sasuke smirked. "Hey." Aiko jumped and her cereal bowl spilled over her pjs. "Uchiha." She growled. Aiko got up stairs and changed. Afterwards she came down and continued watching T.V.

Sasuke gave her a look and sat down next to her. "You're not mad?" Aiko shook her head. "Lazy." "No maids?" "Nah. Day off." Aiko got up. "Ima get some whipped cream, you want anythin?" "You know what I want." Sasuke replied.

Aiko came back with five cans of whipped cream and a box of rice balls. She sprayed the whipped cream in her mouth and Sasuke ate his rice balls.

An hour passed, nothing was on. Aiko was tired. "Sasuke-kun, I'm bored." "Go find Karin." "No... Wait.. I'll invite everyone over." Sasuke sighed but nodded his head.

Hinata was the first to arrive, her and Aiko talked about Hinata's date. Sasuke refused to listen but ended up hearing the entire story since Aiko threatened him. "That baka." Sasuke muttered. The door opened, it was Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Kiba.

"I'm bored." Said Kiba. Aiko gave him a look "You just got here." Kiba nodded. "Yeah but since Naruto came, it got boring." Naruto gave him a glare. "I am not boring! Neji-kun is!" Naruto had realized what he just said and looked at Neji, who gave him a death glare. "Your end will come." He said. Naruto gulped.

"Neji-kun, we all know you're not tough." Aiko said. Neji looked at her. "Your destiny will never be fulfilled." "Could ya please stop the destiny stuff!" There was silence, Aiko had crossed the line and unto Neji's bad side, a VERY bad side. When someone crossed that line, well let's just say there are some physical and mental changes.

Neji pushed her outside of her house. "Stop insulting me." Aiko rolled her eyes. "Drop the act, I don't care who you are and how you act. Stop threatening othe-" Neji grabbed her neck and her back hit the wall, he was practically choking her. "Do you wanna know your destiny?" he asked. Aiko rolled her eyes again. "Fine, go ahead." He tightened his grip. "You won't have one, if you continue." Neji released her and they both went inside. There was a bruise on Aiko's neck where Neji had held her, it was easily hidden with her blanket.

"Aiko-chan, I thought you were dead." Naruto said. Tenten nudged him in the stomach. "Uh, great words, Naruto-kun. I can learn many interesting things from you." Naruto went into Rock Lee mode. He got up and did a peace sign. "THE POWER OF YOUTHFUL ADVICE!"

Everyone sweatdropped, Naruto sat down nervously. "I think I went a little over board." "Hn, baka." Said Sasuke. "Ya think?" said Tenten and Aiko. "You people bore me, I'm out." Kiba said and left. Naruto whispered something into Aiko's and Hinata's ears, everyone stared at them, wondering what he was telling them.

Aiko, Hinata and Naruto got up and stood in front of the T.V, they started singing.

"KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!

MAYBE YOURE MY LOVE!

kidzukeba itsudemo soba ni iru keredo

HONTO wa KIRAI SUKI mousou na no

jibun no kimochi ga KURIA ni mietara

REDII demo HOSUTO demo kamawanai yo

SUKI ni natteku riyuu wa minna

chigau yo ne KEDO MAYBE YOURE MY LOVE

aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura KISSU TOKIMEITARA ranman koi shiyo

mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku

tatoeba atashi no mada shiranai kimi

mitsukete mitai kedo kowaku mo ARU

DENIMU ni FURIRU ni KAJUARU ni CHAINA

autabi shichi henge kakugo asobe

tsugitsugi hiraku ai no tobira wa

SURIRU mansai danzen koi shiyo

isogashikute surechigau hi mo sakura KISSU setsunai hodo ranman koi DESU

yowai TOKO mo uketome aou fureau ai wa muteki sakasou futari wa shuyaku

mabushii sora ni makenai omoide tsukurou ima

danzen koi shiyo

aitai ima yasashii kimi ni sakura KISSU TOKIMEITARA ranman koi shi yo

mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH

hanasaku otome no bigaku" (A/N: Yes, that was the theme song of OHSHC)

"Baka." Neji and Sasuke muttered. Tenten giggled and the three returned to their seats. "What the heck was that for?" asked Sasuke. "We were bored." Answered Naruto. "So you dragged Hinata-chan into it?" asked Tenten. Naruto pointed at Aiko. "She did." Aiko scratched the back of her neck.

Neji got up. "I have to go." He signaled Tenten to come with him and they left. "Wow... Everyone left in thirty minutes after coming." Afterwards everyone ended up playing the silent game for ten hours.

"Can we stop? Why were we doing this, anyway?" asked Sasuke. "Cause there's nothin' to do!" Naruto replied. Aiko got an idea. "Why don't we do some dares?"

Aiko had a devious smile. "Sasuke-kun, I dare you to go next door and yell.." She then wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to him. Sasuke looked at the paper. "No way." Naruto looked from behind but he hid the paper. "Sasuke-kun, it's a dare." Sasuke sighed and went outside, everyone followed him.

Sasuke gave Aiko a death glare and knocked on the door, an old man opened it. "Yes?" Sasuke sighed and yelled, "I lost my rice balls! Can you help me find them!"

(A/N: Don't think that way, pervs. This means you C. K, B. B [Not Beyond Birthday from D.N.] and J. B.. You know who you are.)

The old man looked at him, his face scrunched up. He pointed his hand towards the opposite direction. "Get the fu** off ma property, you hooligan before I call the cops on ya." (A/N: Lol) Sasuke walked away and they went back into the house. Aiko and Naruto laughed. "Bakas." Sasuke muttered. "What?" asked Aiko. "You made me say that to some old dude." Sasuke replied. Aiko rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just go."

"Hn, ramen boy. I dare you to leave." "What? Stupid dare." Naruto said. "I said, I dare you to leave." Sasuke said. "Sasuke-kun ruined all the fun." Naruto mumbled and left. Hinata left moments after. Aiko sighed. "You're such a joy killer." She said. "Well you're stupid." He said back. The door bursted open. "Hey guys! How was the trip!" Karin yelled drunk. A drunk Suigetsu came behind. "Heyz, people. Geta outta maa houze." He said and pushed them out.

Aiko sat on the door step. "I wonder how they got home." Sasuke lifted her up. "We're gonna have to stay at my place." Aiko sighed. "Fine whatever." They both went on his Harley and drove to his home. "Senor Uchiha, you have an important visitor waiting in the living room." A maid said. "Hn." Sasuke replied, the maid scurried away and the two walked into the living room. "Hello, little brother." Said his older sibling.

Sasuke growled. "Itachi." Itachi looked over at Aiko. "Hello, miss Tsukiko." "Why are you here?" Sasuke asked. "What? Can't I visit my own little brother and his beloved girlfriend?" Itachi replied, "Our father wanted me to come back here for awhile. And why is Aiko here?" "My sister." Aiko answered. "Ah yes, her weekend bar visits." Itachi said. Aiko laughed quietly.

"Well whatever, Aiko let's go." Said Sasuke. He grabbed her hand and they went upstairs. "How long do you think he's gonna stay?" Aiko asked. "Soon, hopefully." Sasuke answered. Aiko looked around. "Wow, I haven't been in here for awhile." "So?"

"Well, I dunno." "Baka." Sasuke muttered. "Baka iwanai!" Aiko yelled. (A/N: Don't Say Stupid Things!) "Stop being stupid than." Sasuke replied. "Well... I got nothin'." Aiko said and sat down on a chair. "That proves you're a baka." Aiko rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back." Sasuke walked out of the room.

"Aiko," Itachi said standing at the doorway. "I need to talk to you." He walked in, shutting the door behind him. "What?" Aiko asked. "Nothin', I just want to see my little brother wonder why we're in a room, together." Itachi smirked. (A/N: Surprising..) "What? This is stupid." Aiko muttered. "Well, life works in amazing and stupid ways." Itachi said. (A/N: He so mean! Life is half awesome! Lol) "Please, shut the fudge up." Said Aiko. "Princess, such language." Itachi said back. Aiko looked at him in disbelief. "Who told you that!" Itachi slightly smirked. "I heard brother say that to you once."

Aiko blushed, she wanted to ask Itachi something. "Itachi-senpai... Do you care about me? As Sasuke-kun's girlfriend?" Itachi looked at her. "Why ask such a question?" "Just answer it." Itachi sighed. "Yes... It may not seem like it but I care dearly for you and Sasuke." "Tch... Wow..." Sasuke barged in. "Itachi." He said in a low voice. "Get out." Itachi walked out.

"What were you guys talking about?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Nothin" Aiko answered. Sasuke got more curious. "Then why was he in here?" Aiko shrugged. "He just sat there." Sasuke got suspicious but acted like he didn't care. "Hn." "Well where did you go?" "I dunno." Aiko pushed him playfully. "So you were gone for like two minutes and you don't know where you went?" "Hn."

"Whatever, Ima go sleep. Nightie night." She said and closed her eyes. Sasuke walked around the room quietly, he was bored.

Sunday

Aiko fumbled around in the chair, she kept hearing footsteps. She then opened her eyes. "Sasuke. What the heck do you think your doing?" Sasuke stopped walking. "I was bored." "Hey, that's my line." She said getting up. He gave her a look. "It's anyone's line." "Well I use it more." "No, you don't." Aiko rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you got any food?" "You've become Naruto." Sasuke said in a playful tone. "Shut up." Aiko said pushing him and went down the stair case.

Aiko looked around the kitchen. "Hm, I wonder where's Itachi.. I thought I just heard someone in here." She thought to herself and opened the Uchiha's fridge. Eggs, tomatoes, rice, balls of rice, milk and fish. Aiko sighed at the 'variety' of food. "Why couldn't they get something different for once?" Aiko muttered to herself. She walked towards the pantry.

She looked around cereal and tomato chips. "What?" Aiko thought. "Tomato chips?" She looked at the bag for a moment unril something caught her eye, a bag of roasted seaweed. She squealed in delight and grabbed it, munching away at her favorite snack. "Good eye." A voice said from behind.

Aiko turned around, a piece of seaweed dangled from her lips. "Oh hey, Itachi-kun." A smirk formed from Itachi. "You got seaweed." Aiko looked at him and wiped off the seaweed. "Thanks, I guess." Itacho took out the rice and began eating. "Where's Sasuke?" Aiko shrugged. "He was in his room before I came down."

"Odd, I didn't see him when I passed by." Itachi said. Aiko leaned against the island thingie, lol. "Whatever, I don't care about what you say." "Such words to an elder." Itachi said. Aiko grinned. "So you're calling yourself old?" "Well guess my age and that'll answer it."

Aiko thought aloud. "Well... Sasuke is a junior and he's sixteen... Hmm..." She thought for awhile, mostly calculating the ages. "Oh my gosh... You're 21!" The older Uchiha smirked. "Very good." Aiko looked at him in disbelief. "You look so old, with those uh..." His smirk disappeared. "With what?" "With... Such handsome looks!" "Stop lying, answer my question." "Uh... Promise you won't get mad?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Itachi said. "Uh... You have those lines on your face, so it kinda makes you look... Old." She said rubbing the back of her neck. "Ah... I see, well thank you for telling me that." Itachi said and left the kitchen.

Aiko sighed, she wondered where the maids and butlers where. One of the butlers she thought was funny was a Scottish one, all though, she never knew his name. He was always gone most of the day yet he was one of the most loyal servants here in the Uchiha househole. Aiko sighed and looked around, Sasuke still didn't come down. She sighed again, wondering where he was. "Maybe he's taking a shower?" She mumbled to herself. She looked around the area one more time, no one was around.

It felt kinda weird, it was very quiet. She didn't like it when she was alone so she ran outside, with her bag of seaweed of course and sat on Sasuke's harley. An idea popped up, she decided to take his bike for a ride. She started the engine (A/N: Idk anything about motorcycles, so I'll try my best) and started driving. Sasuke looked out his bedroom window. "AIKO!" He yelled angrily. He ran out of the house, got into his car and went after her.

Aiko hummed to a awkward tune, happily eating her seaweed. The bike tilted alittle, she was stunned for a moment but regain her balance, she was new to this but memorized what Sasuke does. A car horn honked from behind. Aiko rolled her eyes and revved up, slightly going over the speed limit. Once the car was out of sight, she slowed down, knowing if she went to fast, she would definely get in an accident.

She made a turn and headed towards the park. She slowed down and stopped at the lake. She came her to relax and watch the joggers and their dogs run by. She laughed as a puppy jumped next to her and started licking her hand. She looked around for the owner yet there was none.

"Dang it, Aiko. What the heck were you thinking?" Sasuke thought to himself making a turn towards the park. He got out of the car and spotted Aiko. He stared at her, she was laughing. He was confused until he saw a pup jump of the bench and came back on. He sighed in relief, he thought she was going crazy. He walked over to her.

"Aiko." He said in a low and dangerous voice. Aiko stopped laughing and turned around. "Uh hey Sasuke-kun.. Sorry for taking your bike I uh.. Wanted to leave the house.." Sasuke sat next to her. "Why?" Aiko looked at him embarassed. "I uh.. Thought I was alone.. So I got scared and I left." Sasuke shook his head. "Baka." He muttered. She pouted. "Stop calling me baka."

"Fine, what's up with the dog?" he asked looking at the pup that was cuddling in between them. "He's not a dog, he's a puppy." She replied petting the pup. "First of all, how do you know it's a he?" He asked looking at the pup. "Easy... And don't call him an it. It's mean." "Well name it something." He muttered. Aiko gave him a glare. "I told you stop calling him an it! And I'll name him... Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Sasuke asked. Aiko nodded. "Yup, I'm gonna name this cute guy, Uchiha." Sasuke smirked. "Well don't tell the fangirls about Uchiha or they'll rip him to shreds." Aiko covered Uchiha's ears. "Don't say something like that! You're gonna scare him!" Sasuke gave her a weird look. "Stop yelling you're going to scare him." "Well shut up." Aiko said back sticking her tongue out at him.

He shoved the tongue back in with his finger. "You act like a child when you stick your tongue." Uchiha looked at the two and climbed into Sasuke's lap. His warmness made Sasuke feel weird, Aiko noticed this and laughed. "What?" Sasuke asked petting Uchiha. "Uh nothing." Aiko smiled sweetly. "Hn, whatever." Sasuke muttered.

"Nice shorts." Aiko said. "Hn, thanks." Sasuke replied. "What is that color, pink?" Aiko asked. Sasuke gave her a look. "No, their black. What are you? Color-blind?" "Tch, heck no." "Heh, sure." He said sarcasticaly. "Oh yeah, can you please tell me where were you today?" Aiko asked with puppy eyes and Uchiha joined her. Sasuke sighed. "No."

"Pretty please? With Rice balls and tomatoes on top?" Aiko asked quickly kissing him on the cheek. "Hn, fine but don't tell anyone." Sasuke said in a serious tone. "I promise." Sasuke sighed, he then looked away and muttered something. Aiko AND Uchiha heard it perfectly.

"You had the runs?" Aiko asked in a whisper. "Hn." Sasuke replied. Aiko quietly laughed. "I'd never expect an Uchiha to have the runs." "Hn." Sasuke replied again. "Aww, c'mon. Laugh at least, you would laugh if I had the runs." She said nudging him playfully. He gave her a dead look, she and Uchiha backed away. Sasuke got up, "Let's go." He said.

"Can I drive the car and you take the bike?" Aiko asked. "Hn." He replied getting on the motorcycle and rove off. "Uchiha!" Aiko yelled angrily, she looked down at the pup. "Not you, the baka that's on the bike." She got into the car and drove back to the Uchiha mansion.

She slammed the car door, holding Uchiha close to her. "You baka! How dare you leave me!" Sasuke gave her a look. "You took my bike." Aiko walked into the house and screamed, Sasuke ran in. He laughed, Aiko and Uchiha were covered in pudding, jello, sour milk and other things that couldn't be describe.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Aiko yelled angrily. Naruto laughed, Hinata sat down on the couch quietly. She grabbed him and they both wrestled for hours. Sasuke sighed and sat down, holding Uchiha. During the fight, Hinata asked Sasuke about Uchiha and chatted for awhile.

In the end, well.. Surprisingly it was Naruto. He tricked Aiko with a random thing and pinned her to the floor. Afterwards, Naruto received a short beating from Aiko. Over the months everything was different, fangirls bothered the couple less but they suspected a plan was coming.

Summer

"SUMMER VACATION IS FINALLY HEREEE!" Naruto yelled happily as they walked out the school door. "LET'S GET AWAY FROM THIS LEARNING WASTELAND!" Aiko added. "G-guys, we need to wait for Sasuke-kun, remember?" Hinata said in a soft voice. Naruto and Aiko's smiles went away. "He's probably being tackled by fangirls." Naruto muttered. Sasuke appeared. "Let's go." Everyone went over to the Tsukiko mansion.

"Now Naruto-kun!" Aiko yelled. "What shall we do for the first day of summer vacation!" "Well, Aiko-chan!" Naruto yelled back. They both looked at each other with very large grins. "POOL PARTY!" Hinata and Sasuke sweat dropped.

Naruto jumped into the pool and tackled Aiko. Aiko swam up for air and jumped onto Naruto's back. "Get off me!" he yelled angrily. He then fell back into the water, Aiko jumped off him. Sasuke came out of the house and sat at the steps near the pool, along with Hinata. "Bakas." Sasuke muttered. Hinata sighed as she watched Naruto and Aiko fight, it was interestong to watch.

Two hours later, Aiko and Naruto got out of the water, extremely exhausted. Naruto took deep breaths. "N-no fair. You guys didn't even go in." Aiko quickly pushed Sasuke into the water.. Sasuke came up and got out, he and Naruto picked up Aiko front the hands and legs. They then threw her into the water.

"Hello! Uchiha Sasuke!"A man yelled. Rock Lee and Gai Sensei appeared. "What?" Sasuke asked. Gai went into a lecture position. "For celebration of the first day of summer vacation, I am inviting only you guys to join me and Rock Lee to a jog in the park!" Naruto got excited. "YEAH! IMA KICK AIKO-CHAN'S BUTT!" Aiko hit him on the back. "Yeah right!" "Bakas." Sasuke muttered.

Everyone ran in the park, Gai and Rock Lee were ahead of them, Aiko and Naruto raced, Sasuke was behind them and Hinata was literally very far far away from them, she was exhausted. She never jogged this long, she barely even ran, it was more like, running extremely slow.

"C'mon you guys!" Gai and Rock Lee yelled. "Run faster! You'll feel more youthful!" Aiko ran faster than Naruto but Naruto was right behind her. "Last lap!" Gai yelled. "Bakas." Sasuke muttered and started to walk. "Naruto-kun! Better give up now!" Aiko yelled. Naruto ran faster, now they were next to each other. "NEVER!" Gai and Rock Lee stop, they had finished their last lap, now it was time to see who would have won.

Naruto ran towards the finish line or where Gai was standing. He felt happy, he was about to win until... He tripped over a microscopic pebble, Aiko ran and won. Breathing heavily Aiko finally said. "Y-you j-ust go pwned by a girl... Again."

Naruto was on the ground, half dead and breathed like crazy, he didn't say anything. Hinata finally came by. "NO!" Naruto yelled and got up. "Baka, what kind of guy gets beaten by a girl?" Sasuke asked. Aiko smirked. "A wussy."

"Well, we'll be going now. May the youth be with you!" Gai yelled and he and Rock Lee left. "I think I lost some weight." Aiko said patting her stomach. Naruto tiredly put his arm around Hinata. "I... Need... Ramen!"

Afterwards they went to Ichiraku. Naruto hungrily chowed down at least thirty bowls of ramen while Hinata ate one. Aiko and Sasuke just drank mocha frappucinos, which were AWESOME! LOL. "Naruto, you're paying for this right?" Aiko and Hinata asked. Naruto gave them a confused look. Sasuke sighed. "Naruto and I will split it." "Yeah!" Naruto yelled happily.

Uchiha cuddled into Sasuke's lap. "You better take care of this." Sasuke said and dropped Uchiha into Aiko's lap. Aiko gave him a glare. "I am and stop offending Uchiha!" Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped. "What? Uchiha's cute and cuddly," Aiko said then pointed to Sasuke. "Unlike this."

She poked Sasuke's cheek. "See? He's even to muscle-like." She softly poked Uchiha's cheek. "And Uchiha's is soft and cute." Sasuke remained quiet. "See? He's even to quiet. And Uchiha's all loud and loveable." Sasuke finally said something. "So you're saying the d- I mean Uchiha is like the loud ramen-eating baka over here?"

Naruto pouted. "I may be loud but I'm not a baka." Hinata giggled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever.. Baka." Aiko shook her head in disappointment, Naruto may never be able to win a fight with Sasuke.

"First of all." She started taking a deep breath. "You're both complete bakas." Hinata slowly nodded her head in agreement. "I-it's true." Naruto looked at her with a very sad face. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto's face brightened up alittle. "It's okay, Hinata-chan." He said and kissed her, on the lips. Her face went red, Aiko laughed. "Ugh... What now?" Aiko finally asked. "Why not go to the mall?" Hinata recommended. The boys groaned but the girls dragged them there.

Aiko opened her dressing room door. "Hey guys, whattaya think of this?" She wore a short black skirt and a white tank top. Naruto drooled, Aiko sighed and hitted him in the back of his head. "You got a girl so stop acting like Jiraya-sensei."

"I'm not acting like that pervert!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked at her outfit one more time. "You're not buying that right?" Aiko chuckled. "Of course not, I'm gonna end up a fan girl wearing this." She turned around and went back inside.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Come out!" Hinata slowly opened the curtain and blushed. She wore a white tank top, lilac jacket and white shorts. Aiko jumped out. "Ya like it, Naruto-kun? I picked it out for her." Naruto nodded and took out his wallet. "Let's go pay for it."

Afterwards the girls clothes were paid for, Aiko ended up buying a black and white plaid jacket. They walked around the mall to get rid of their boredness. Naruto was able to randomly find a ramen shop and a bubble tea shop. Aiko and Naruto stayed there for hours, Hinata and Sasuke sat at tables waiting.

"Attention shoppers!" The intercom said. "The mall will be closing soon, please purchase your items and leave." Sasuke grabbed Aiko's and Naruto's arms and dragged them out of the store.

Naruto walked Hinata home, Sasuke went straight home and Aiko walked home, passing through the park with Uchiha. "Uchiha, where's you mother?" Aiko asked curiously. The pup gave her a sad look and continued walking. "Oh." She replied. "Well... We should start getting home, it's starting to rain. Weird.." She put on her hood and carried Uchiha, they soon returned home.

"Aiko!" Suigetsu yelled. She put down Uchiha, who ran upstairs to her room. "What?" "Where's Sasuke-kun?" Suigetsu asked. "Home, I guess." She answered and ran upstairs. "Karin-chan, why is your perverted boyfriend here?" Karin came out of her room. "He's sleeping over." She sighed and sat on her bed.

Her phone vibrated, she sighed in relief. "Heyy" Naruto texted.

"What?" Aiko asked.

"I said heyy" he replied

"Oh uh hey?"

"I... I'm bored"

"Txt Hinata then"

"... neji-kun won't let me"

"Lol haha call her"

"Neji said he'll kill me"

"Lmao go to her house, secretly"

"No, I'm scared, neji might kill me"

"Ur such a baka"

"Am not"

"Yes u r"

"Am not"

"Brb ur annoyin me"

"AM NOT!"

Her phone vibrated again, this time it was Tenten.

"Hey" Tenten said.

"Lol hey"

"So watcha doin"

"I was just txtin naruto, he was 2 scared 2 go txt hinata"

"Lmao, baka"

"Ikr? But it is kinda true neji gona kill him"

"Neji's at a thing"

"Lol a thing? Wats that supposed 2 mean"

"... idk he just told me he gota go 2 a thing"

"Lol I wonder wat that thing is"

"Me 2"

"Ugh... at least there's no school 2morrow"

"Well gota go bye"

"Bye"

Next Day

The bedroom door swung open. "Aiko-chan! Wake up! We're going to see Kakashi-sensei!" A specific knuckle-headed blonde yelled. He then pulled away her covers. "Naruto! I'm tryin to sleep!" Aiko yelled. Naruto grabbed her and threw her into the filled bathtub, with her clothes on. He then locked the door.

Aiko sighed and took a shower, she dried her hair, changed and left. "Sasuke-kun! You ready!" Naruto and Aiko yelled. Sasuke walked down the stairs in a black pair of a shirt and shorts. "Yeah."

Kakashi was early, he sat on the park bench, reading Icha Icha Paradise. "Oh good, you're here." He pointed at his wrist. "Do you guys know what time is it? I was wondering and there were no clocks around." "Twelve thirty." Aiko answered.

Naruto looked at Kakashi in a confused manner. "Why do people point at their wrist for the time? Is that supposed to mean I have to point at my crotch if I gotta go to the bathroom?" (A/N: I got this from another funny fanfic called Facebook Addictions by Filipina Chick.) Aiko and Sasuke hit him on the back of his head. "Baka." They both muttered.

"Ow... I was just wondering." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Well stop wondering." Aiko said. "Well I can't, I'm a boy. I need to wonder." Naruto replied. "Hn." Sasuke replied back. "Well, let's get going." Kakashi said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked. "That is a very good question, Hinata-chan. Maybe... The mal-" Naruto interupted him. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Aiko and Hinata sweatdropped. "It was just shopping." They both said. "But but it was torture!" Naruto yelled. "Baka." Sasuke muttered.

Aiko sighed. "Fine, Hinata won't make you go shopping with her." Naruto grinned. "Yay!" Kakashi interuppted them. "Okay, since that's over, how bout we go to the beach?" "Perv!" Aiko yelled hitting her former teacher. "Now, now, there's no need to be aggressive towards an elder." Kakashi said in an innocent voice.

"I'm taking away your Icha Icha Paradise books!" Aiko said. "No!" Kakashi whined sounding like a child. "Ha ha... You're such a child." Aiko said. Kakashi's face went from a child's to a man's. "Uh no.." Naruto interuppted them. "Well let's go roller skating!"

"Naruto-kun, why did you say roller skating?" Aiko asked grabbing Sasuke's back as balance. "Uh... I dunno." Naruto answered. Kakashi cooly skated around reading his beloved book. "How does he do that!" Naruto yelled. "Hn.. He's not a baka, unlike you." Sasuke answered. Naruto linked arms with Hinata and Akira, who was already linked to Sasuke, and they skated together, looking like a dorky family. Sasuke felt like he was being dragged by a baka, shy girl and his girlfriend.

Out of no where a group of fangirls came and devoured Sasuke with their weirdness, causing Aiko to let go of him. Naruto started laughing, along with Aiko. Kakashi came by them, closing his book. "No help for your friend?" He asked. The three shook their heads. "He can help himself... Maybe he'll make the girls fall." Naruto said. His wish came true. All of a sudden two men in dinosaur suits with a long piece of rope tripped the girls and attempted to drag them around the room.

Sasuke skated over towards them. "Well that was weird." He said. Naruto and Aiko nodded. "Yup." Hinata looked around becoming mentally and physically bored. Suddenly Aiko unlinked her arm from Naruto's and he and Hinata crashed into the dinosaur men. "Oops..." Aiko said rubbing the back of her neck.

Kakashi sighed. "Well... They'll help themselves." He said. The other dinosaur man came by and helped them up, only resulting in him and his friend falling. Naruto and Hinata avoided the situation and went back to their friends. "I want a costume like that." Naruto muttered, receiving looks from his friends.

A clay bird hit Aiko's head, causing her to almost fall. She turned around and saw Deidara signaling her to come over. "What?" She said hoping she could tackle him. "Hey, un.. Do you know what up with the dino bakas?" He asked. Aiko answered a simple. "No..." "You're no help." Deidara said and left.

"Tch, you're no help." Aiko muttered skating back to her friends. "Hey can we leave?" Naruto asked with pleading eyes. Everyone nodded, the place had gotten boring for them.

Kakashi brought them to an all-you-can-eat buffet, which Naruto happily agreed. Afterwards they all went home, Aiko stayed over at Sasuke's home.

"Aiko." Sasuke said in a very serious tone. Aiko looked up. "Yeah?" Sasuke looked at her straight in the eye, meaning he was serious. "Will you marr-" All of a sudden a legion of fangirls came in. "TSUKIKO AIKO!" Ino and Sakura yelled through bull horns. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Aiko stood there, her jaw hung open, there were so many fan girls. Sasuke stood in front of her. "Get off ma property." The fan girls stepped back but Ino and Sakura looked at them and they stepped forward looking much more fearless. "NO!" They all yelled together. "Ino! Sakura! Get your stupid friends outta her before I call the cops." Sasuke said. Ino snapped her fingers, meaning they were going to leave but they didn't. Instead the legions charged out of them at full speed.

Aiko panicked and reached towards her bag. She then held up a gun and pointed it towards the ceiling and pulled the trigger. The 'soldiers' stopped, dead in their tracks. Aiko's face was emotionless but inside she was afraid. "Leave." She said. They backed away. "This girl's crazy!" A girl yelled and they retreated.

Sasuke sighed in relief and looked back at her, his face was serious once more. "Now that's over." He said. He kneeled on one leg. "Tsukiko Aiko, will you marry me?" He took out a exquisite ring that shined bright. Her face was filled with emotions.

Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan." Hinata looked over. "Yes?" He got on one knee and took out a beautiful ring. "Will you marry me?" Hinata was shocked but had the urged to say:

"Yes!"

And that was the beginning. Of course they all went to college and got married. The wedding was big yet traditional. Instead of separate weddings they had it together, which was a little difficult but it went well. The two families had a child, Aiko's had a baby boy named, Akio, which was a name Sasuke had picked. As for Hinata, she had a baby boy named, Haruto and a baby girl named, Hina. The friends stayed together, actually they lived next door since Naruto couldn't stand being away from Sasuke and Aiko. Yes, this was the beginning of a very beautiful life.


End file.
